


New Endless Love

by ChoJiHyeon



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, SHINee, SM the Ballad, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoJiHyeon/pseuds/ChoJiHyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Siwon, pria idaman yang bertemu dengan orang tua tunggal, Cho Kyuhyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Endless Love

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh atletis duduk di salah satu kursi di depan _counter_ _bar_ itu. Dia sudah berada di sana sejak dua jam yang lalu yang artinya telah bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol masuk ke perutnya. Tidak biasanya dia menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum di bar. Namun kali ini, keinginannya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya dengan mabuk lebih mendominasi. _Namja_ itu meneguk birnya yang kesekian. Begitu gelasnya kosong ia meletakkannya di konter dengan cukup keras lalu menyangga dagunya. Lama-kelamaan matanya terasa berat dan dia pun tertidur di sana.

**.**

\--JHC--

**.**

**_Cho Ji Hyeon presents_ **

**_New Endless Love_ **

**_Inspired by Kyuhyun’s solo performance—New Endless Love_ **

**_Disclaimer      : Super Junior & TVXQ milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan_ **

**_Warning          : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, DON’ LIKE DON’T READ_ **

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon, nama _namja_ itu, sedikit mengerang saat dia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dengan pandangan kabur dia mendapati orang yang membangunkannya berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon mengucek matanya.

“Hei, bangun. Kami sudah mau tutup.” Ucap orang itu.

Oke, Siwon pasti bermimpi, karena orang yang membangunkannya itu telah sukses membuatnya tertegun. Orang itu— _namja_ —berwajah sempurna. Manis dan imut. Tubuhnya ramping yang terbalut kulit putih bersih seperti susu. Poni hitamnya jatuh menutupi mata indahnya yang tampak sayu. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

“Oi, kau dengar aku atau tidak? Cepatlah bangun sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari sini. Kalau tempat ini punyaku, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di sini. Kau kelihatan seperti orang depresi.”

Siwon tidak ingin membuat malaikat yang berdiri di hadapannya ini kesal—entah kenapa Siwon beranggapan seperti itu. Jadi dia bangkit setelah membayar minumannya tadi. Didengarnya orang itu berpamitan pada bartender di sana.

“Teuki _hyung_ , aku pulang duluan ya.” Pamitnya.

“Ne, pulanglah, Kyu. Hari ini kau sudah bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Maaf ya. Kurasa Jino sudah mencari-carimu daritadi.”

“Ya. Besok aku boleh libur, kan?”

“Tentu. Jino pasti senang kalau kau bisa menemaninya besok. Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan ya.”

“Ya. Selamat malam, _hyung_.”

“Selamat malam, Kyu.”

Mungkin Siwon masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, mungkin juga tidak. Karena tiap kali si bartender menyebut nama ‘Jino’, namja yang dipanggil ‘Kyu’ itu selalu tersenyum lembut yang terlihat kekanakan. Entah kenapa Siwon menahan napasnya melihatnya.

 _Namja_ itu mengambil mantelnya setelah masuk dan berganti pakaian di ruangan untuk _staff_ lalu keluar. Siwon mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Siwon hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang keluar bar. Tapi ternyata namja itu berjalan searah dengan jalan menuju rumah Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan _namja_ itu dari belakang. Berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. Siwon ikut berhenti.

“Kau! Kenapa mengikutiku?” tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

“Siapa?”

“Tentu saja kau, _babo_. Siapa lagi yang berjalan di belakangku, hah.”

“Aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulah saja rumahku lewat sini.”

“Lalu kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku seperti penguntit begitu?”

“Terserah aku kan mau berjalan bagaimana. Kalau kau takut aku menguntitmu, jalan saja di belakangku.”

“Heh, aku buru-buru tau.”

“Buru-buru menemui Jino itu ya? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?” Siwon menyadari nada suaranya yang terdengar ketus. Dia kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

“Dia anakku, _babo_. Sudahlah aku malas meladeni orang mabuk sepertimu.” _Namja_ itu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dia kembali menoleh. Matanya membelalak melihat Siwon lah yang jatuh barusan. _Namja_ itu bergegas mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri. Dibantunya Siwon berjalan.

“Aiissh~ kau ini merepotkan saja. Oh, ralat. Orang mabuk memang merepotkan. Dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau ini bukan orang tidak punya. Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja, sih? Kalau kau dirampok saat pulang dari mabuk-mabukan bagaimana?”

“Kau itu cerewet sekali. Aku jadi enggan memujimu baik hati.”

“Aku juga tidak berminat dipuji olehmu. Cepat katakan dimana rumahmu. Dengan keadaan begini aku tidak yakin kau bakal sampai rumah.”

Siwon terkekeh. Tak urung dikatakan juga alamat rumahnya yang tidak jauh lagi.

“Omong-omong, Choi Siwon _imnida_.”

“Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Omong-omong juga Siwon- _ssi_ , hari ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di bar. Kalau kulihat juga kau tidak cocok untuk orang yang suka minum. Kau sedang ada masalah ya?”

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Hari ini Siwon baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, Kibum. Masalahnya dia merasa kalau sebenarnya Kibum sudah bosan dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu mereka berjanji apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu bersama, dan sekarang di saat Kibum sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis, mereka mulai jarang berkomunikasi. Sebenarnya Siwon memakluminya. Hanya saja dia selalu menangkap nada datar dan cenderung dingin tiap kali dia bicara dengan Kibum. Hal itu membuatnya frustasi. Siwon yakin masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Sampai hari ini, Kibum minta putus darinya dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat Siwon terluka karena dia yang sudah tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Siwon. Hah, alasan macam apa itu?

Siwon kecewa. Marah pasti iya. Sakit hati apalagi. Tapi rasa sayangnya pada Kibum melebihi apapun. Kalau Kibum sudah tidak mau bersamanya, maka Siwon akan melepasnya kalau itu membuat Kibum bahagia. Setelah itu Siwon berakhir mabuk di bar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam selama mendengar cerita Siwon. Setelah Siwon selesai menceritakan masalahnya, Kyuhyun baru merespon. “Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku akan terus mengejar jawaban darinya. Aku tidak akan sudi diputuskan dengan cara dan alasan tidak jelas seperti itu.”

“Itu kan kalau kau yang mengalaminya. Jadi kau sudah menikah eh? Siapa _yeoja_ beruntung yang mendapatkanmu?”

Kyuhyun menjadi kaku. Berusaha disembunyikannya kilatan terluka di matanya. Tapi Siwon menangkap kilatan itu.

“Eh, aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah, ya? _Mianhae_. Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa. Anakmu pasti manis sepertimu, ya?”

Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati karena Siwon tidak memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang pasti menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Lagi.

“Hmm...Jino adalah malaikatku”. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon mendengar nada yang keibuan dari cara Kyuhyun menjawabnya. Pasti dia sayang sekali pada anaknya itu. Menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin memiliki istri seperti Kyuhyun.

‘Heh, _babo_ Siwon. Apa yang kupikirkan, eh?’ Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan kelihat megah.

“Kita sudah sampai di alamat yang kau sebutkan. Cepat masuk. Aku sudah capek membantumu berjalan. Kau itu berat tahu. Lain kali jangan mabuk lagi. Atau kalau mabuk jangan tidur di bar.”

Siwon tersenyum. “ _Ne, jeongmal gomawo_ , Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Kau mau kupanggilkan taksi? Sebagai bentuk terima kasihku tentu saja.”

“Tidak usah. Selamat malam, Siwon- _ssi_.”

“Selamat malam, Kyuhyun- _ssi._ ” Setelah Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghilang di ujung gang rumahnya, Siwon masih saja menatap arah perginya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang menarik.

\--JHC--

**Siwon POV**

Aku membuka mataku dan menggeliat. Kulirik jam weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Jam 8.07. Untunglah hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi aku punya alasan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Presdir macam apa aku sampai malas ke tempat kerja.

Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, aku segera turun untuk sarapan. Aku lapar. Kusapa _ahjumma_ yang telah bekerja pada keluargaku sejak umurku empat tahun itu. Beliau sudah seperti ibu keduaku.

Selesai sarapan aku mandi dan meraih mantelku juga kunci mobil. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dengan pertemuan dengan _namja_ semalam memenuhi pikiranku. Aku menyadari kalau aroma _namja_ itu sedikit menempel di mantelku karena dia membantuku berjalan dengan memapahku kemarin. Aroma apel yang aku yakin hanya dia yang memilikinya. Sejujurnya aku jadi penasaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kenapa dia jadi sedih saat aku menanyakan _yeoja_ yang menjadi istrinya? Apakah _yeoja_ itu meninggalkannya dengan anak mereka?

Aku mengerem mendadak saat melihat orang yang memenuhi pikiranku berada di taman dengan seorang anak kecil dan mendapat hadiah berupa umpatan dan klakson yang dibunyikan untuk memperotesku yang berhenti mendadak dari pengemudi di belakangku. Buru-buru kupinggirkan mobilku dan masuk ke area parkir taman itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin segera bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Karena itu aku bergegas berjalan ke arahnya setelah memarkir mobil dan menguncinya. Jarakku darinya sekitar lima meter lagi. Aku mendengar anak kecil itu berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

“ _Eomma_...setelah ini ayo kita ke taman lia.” Ucap anak itu riang.

 _MWO_! _Eomma_?! _EOMMA_?! Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Aku pernah dengar kalau ada _namja_ yang bisa hamil. Aku bahkan tahu salah satu dari mereka, yaitu istri dari rekan kerjaku, Yesung _hyung_. Ryeowook, istri Yesung _hyung_ adalah satu namja yang bisa hamil. Kalau tidak salah, anak mereka sekarang sudah masuk TK.

“Tentu saja, _chagi_. Hari ini kita akan main sepuasnya. Hanya _eomma_ dan Jino.” Kyuhyun mengusap kepala anak berumur empat tahun itu dengan sayang.

“ _Annyeong_ , Kyuhyun- _ssi._ ” Sapaku. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat melihatku.

**Siwon POV End**

\--JHC--

**Kyuhyun POV**

“ _Annyeong_ , Kyuhyun- _ssi._ ” Aku menoleh pada orang yang menyapaku barusan dan terkejut mendapati siapa orang itu. Si pria mabuk yang diputuskan pacarnya semalam. Entah kenapa aku menahan napas saat melihatnya sekarang. Mungkin karena sekarang aku dapat melihat wajahnya—yang sebenarnya tampan—dengan sangat jelas. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut kemeja biru dan celana jeans hitam juga mantel tebal. Aku menyadarinya kok. Matanya tajam dan bibirnya memamerkan senyum manis dengan lesung pipit di pipinya.

Agghh, sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun. Pria macam dia mana mungkin tertarik padamu yang hanya seorang penyanyi di bar. Bagai bumi dan langit. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bicara begini ya? Tidak masuk akal! Kurasa aku mulai korslet.

“Kyuhyun- _ssi_?”

Aku tersentak saat dia menyentuh bahuku. Membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Kurasa wajahku memerah menyadari Siwon- _ssi_ memergokiku melamun. Memalukan.

“Eh? Eh, i-iya. _Annyeong_ , Siwon- _ssi._ ”

“Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Jalan-jalan.” Jawabku sekenanya.

“Ini pasti Jino.” Siwon menggendong Jino yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapanku sambil memakan es krimnya. Kulihat Jino tampak bingung saat menatap Siwon.

“Ahjucci kenal dengan eommanya Jino?” tanyanya polos.

“Iya. Kenalkan, Choi Siwon _imnida._ ”

“Cho Jino _imnida_. Ciwon ahjucci ikut ke taman lia, ya? Jino dan _eomma_ mau ke taman lia. Biasanya _eomma_ selalu pulang malam, jadi tidak bisa menemani Jino main.”

Aku memutar-mutar bola mata. Aduh, kenapa Jino mengatakannya sih? Aku kan tidak tiap hari pulang malam. Hanya hari-hari tertentu saja untuk bergantian menyanyi di bar. Memang sih, aku tidak begitu sering menemani Jinoku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menghidupi kami berdua.

“ _Jinjja_?”

“ _Ne_ , tapi Jino cangat cayang cama _eomma. Eomma_ kan pulang malam kalena bekelja demi Jino.” Mata anakku berbinar saat mengucapkannya. Duh, aku jadi ingin menangis terharu. Ingin kupeluk dia sekarang, tapi Siwon- _ssi_ masih menggendongnya dengan erat.

“Wah, kalau begitu _eomma_ Jino hebat. Jino pasti bangga punya _eomma_ seperti _eomma_ nya Jino.”

“Emm.” Jino mengangguk kuat. Diserahkannya Jino ke gendonganku. Kupeluk erat dia dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Sedikit kulirik Siwon- _ssi_. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak memandangku aneh. Kutanyakan hal itu padanya.

“Kau tidak aneh melihat _namja_ sepertiku dipanggil _eomma_?”

“ _Ani_. Temanku juga sepertimu. Lagipula apa salahnya _namja_ dipanggil _eomma_? Hei, Jino mengajakku ke taman ria. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut mobilku saja?”

Aku mematung. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Ikut di mobilnya katanya? Untung saja wajahku agak tertutup tubuh Jino, jadi Siwon- _ssi_ tidak melihat guratan merah di wajahku.

“E-eh, tidak usah. Kami akan naik bus.”

“Sudahlah. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Jino kan mengajakku juga. Benarkan, Jino?”

Jino mengangguk kuat. “Ayo, _eomma_. Ciwon ahjucci kan milip dengan _appa_ Jino.”

Jeddeeer. Rasanya petir menyambar kepalaku. Aku jadi ingin menangis lagi. Ah, Jinoku sayang, andai kamu tahu _appa_ mu. _Appa_ yang telah menelantarkanmu, apakah kamu masih mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘ _appa_ ’? Maafkan _eomma_ mu yang tidak bisa mempertahankan _appa_ mu di samping _eomma_ , sayang. _Appa_ mu meninggalkan _eomma_ saat dia tahu _eomma_ sedang hamil anaknya.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

\--JHC--

**Siwon POV**

Kulirik _namja_ yang duduk di sampingku. Sejak tadi dia tampak melamun. Dibiarkannya anaknya yang dipangkunya mengoceh panjang lebar. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Jino menyinggung soal _appa_ nya, Kyuhyun berubah jadi diam. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya dengan _appa_ Jino?

Lalu aku menyadari satu hal. Kyuhyun mengenakan topeng. Dia tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa bersama anaknya, tapi saat anaknya menghilang dari sisinya beberapa saat untuk bermain, dia memasang wajah sedih seolah dia harus menyelesaikan semua permasalahan dunia. Selalu seperti itu. Dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Walaupun aku penasaran setengah mati.

Sore itu aku kembali ke bar tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Entah kenapa baru berpisah beberapa jam setelah menemani Kyuhyun dan Jino jalan-jalan, aku merasa hampa. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada _namja_ manis nan imut bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Kurasa ya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, hatiku sudah tercuri olehnya. Aku tidak peduli pada statusnya yang sudah menjadi ibu. Lagipula aku menyukai Jino. Dia anak kecil yang periang dan menyenangkan. Aku sama sekali tidak bosan bermain dengannya.

Jadi mataku mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun di antara para pekerja. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah penyanyi di bar ini. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi. Betapa kecewanya aku saat mengetahui yang menyanyi bukanlah Kyuhyun, melainkan istri Yesung _hyung_ , Ryeowook.

Kudekati _namja_ mungil itu setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Wookie yang terkejut melihatku tampak bersemangat dan menyusuruh seorang gadis menggantikannya sebentar lalu menemuiku.

“Hai, _hyung_. Tumben kemari?”

“Sebenarnya aku kemarin kemari. Aku baru tahu kau bekerja di sini.”

“ _Ne_ , aku suka sekali menyanyi, jadi aku terima saja pekerjaan ini. Lagipula untuk mengisi waktu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Yesungi sering bekerja sampai larut malam.”

“Apakah kau datang tiap hari? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu? Kau meninggalkannya sendirian?”

“Tidak. Hanya hari-hari tertentu. Kalau aku libur, temanku yang menggantikanku. Dan jangan lupa hari ini hari Kamis. Donghae pasti masih di tempat kursusnya.”

“Temanmu...Cho Kyuhyun, ya?”

“Ne, darimana _hyung_ tahu?”

“Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun itu orang tua tunggal ya?”

“Ya. Dia _eomma_ yang hebat. Aku kagum padanya. Meskipun setelah ada kejadian itu, dia berusaha bangkit dan dia berhasil.”

“Kejadian itu? Maksudnya apa?”

“Yah, aku tidak yakin aku berhak menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Sebenarnya kisah hidupnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum antara aku dan pemilik bar ini.”

“Kumohon ceritakan saja.”

“Hmm..baiklah. Begini, dulu Kyuhyunnie memiliki seorang _namjachingu_. Sebenarnya orang tua Kyuhyunnie tidak merestui mereka. Tapi Kyuhyunnie nekat dan memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya dan hidup bersama kekasihnya. Suatu hari Kyuhyunnie menyadari kalau dia sudah hamil anaknya dengan  kekasihnya. Kyuhyunnie gembira tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya justru meninggalkannya yang tengah hamil anaknya. Kyuhyunnie terpukul dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi kami berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap tegar. Selagi mengandung anaknya, dia berkerja sebagai salah satu pembuat _game_ di perusahaan _game_ yang baru buka. Tapi dengan penghasilannya dari situ, dia sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya kelak.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya?”

“Teuki _hyung_ , kekasih pemilik bar ini—yang juga teman dekat Kyuhyunnie—nekat menemui orang tua Kyuhyunnie dan memberitahu keadaan putra mereka. Teuki _hyung_ takut kalau Kyuhyunnie menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup meskipun dari luar kelihatan kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu. Keluarga Kyuhyunnie syok tentu saja. _Ahjussi_ saat itu sempat marah besar dan berniat menyuruh Kyuhyunnie menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi begitu mereka ke apartemen Kyuhyunnie, mereka menemukan Kyuhyunnie pingsan. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyunnie nyaris kehilangan janinnya akibat depresi.

Waktu itu _ahjussi_ sempat bertanya padanya apakah dia menginginkan anak di kandungannya. Kyuhyunnie bilang awalnya dia tidak menginginkan anak itu, tapi akhirnya dia terlanjur menyayangi anak itu. Melihat putranya yang hancur seperti itu, _ahjussi_ merasa kalau sudah cukup Kyuhyunnie menerima hukuman dengan hancur seperti itu.

Mereka membawa Kyuhyunnie kembali ke rumah mereka dan mempersiapkan kelahiran cucu mereka. Dan lahirlah Cho Jino. Kalau ada yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum Kyuhyunnie, maka Jino lah orangnya. Jino seperti menjadi cahaya di kehidupan Kyuhyunnie yang gelap. Setelah Jino lahir, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ mengusulkan agar Kyuhyunnie tidak usah bekerja saja agar bisa fokus mengurus anaknya, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia ingin membuktikan pada kekasihnya yang membuangnya kalau dia bisa tegar dan membesarkan Jino tanpa bantuannya. Tidak hanya pada kekasihnya, tapi juga membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya. Kenyataannya sekarang dia berhasil. Dia bahkan menjadi rebutan di antara perusahaan-perusahaan _game_ terkenal.”

Aku terhenyak mendengar cerita Wookie. Begitukah nasib _namja_ manis dan imut yang telah merebut hatiku itu? Pasti dia sangat terpukul dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari kekasih yang ia cintai dan percayai. Dan dia pasti menertawaiku yang baru ditinggal begitu saja oleh Kibum sudah merasa kalau dunia akan berakhir. Padahal dia dihamili dan ditinggalkan. Ah, aku sungguh malu padanya.

“Kenapa dia masih menjadi penyanyi di sini?”

“Yah, menjadi penyanyi adalah impiannya. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang harus membesarkan Jino seorang diri, itu mustahil. Lagipula katanya dia ingin membalas budi pada Teuki _hyung_ dan kekasihnya yang pemilik bar ini. Mereka sudah membantu dan mendukung Kyuhyunnie saat dia terpuruk.”

“Menurutmu, apakah dia masih mencintai kekasih yang sudah meninggalkannya itu?”

“Entahlah. Kyuhyunnie tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal kekasihnya lagi dan tidak ada yang ingin menyinggungnya lagi. Tapi pastinya sulit menghapus sosok yang penah kita cintai begitu saja.”

“Omong-omong, siapa namja yang tega meninggalkannya itu?”

“Emm...kalau tidak salah namanya Zhou Mi.”

Aku seperti disambar petir. Benarkah _namja_ itu bernama Zhou Mi? Karena aku mengenal baik seseorang yang bernama Zhou Mi. Dia adik salah satu rekan kerjaku, selain dia sendiri juga pengusaha.

“Eh? Benar-benar Zhou Mi? Zhou Mi yang orangnya tinggi, Cina, bermuka koala?”

“Iya Zhou Mi yang itu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

Aku menceritakan rekanku itu. Aku kenal baik dengan dia. Dia pernah menceritakan kalau punya kekasih yang imut dan manis. Dan dia meninggalkannya saat mengetahui kalau _namjachingu_ nya itu hamil anaknya. Aku ingat, aku pernah bertanya apa dia tidak menyesal meninggalkannya begitu. Apakah dia tidak takut kena karma. Dia menjawab dengan santainya, dia tidak menyesal karena dia menemukan _namja_ lain yang menjadi kekasihnya. Lagipula cepat atau lambat, _namja_ yang dicampakkannya itu akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

Sungguh. Ingin kuhajar dia begitu tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang dia perlakukan seperti sampah. Dia akan menyesal begitu tahu ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menggugurkan kandungannya dan membesarkan anak mereka dengan baik.

**Siwon POV End**

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**_Mind to Comment?_ **

 

 

 


End file.
